


Auld Lang Syne

by veiledndarkness



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's he got left to celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

Title: Auld Lang Syne

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Implied past Bobby/Jack

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What's he got left to celebrate?

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit made and no harm intended.

For the prompt _New Years_ at [](http://fourbrothers100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fourbrothers100**](http://fourbrothers100.livejournal.com/)

XX

Ten...

_He thinks this night stings more, more than he expected, more than Christmas did this year._

Nine…

_It’s not like he wasn’t expecting it to hurt this much. There’s no shock in how very drunk he is at this moment either.  
_

Eight…

_He thinks bitterly of how he spent last year, hiding away from home, in case **he** was there. And he couldn’t face him then, but it burns now. _

Seven…

_He’s shunning this year’s celebration, because really, what the fuck does he have to celebrate?_

Six…

_He’d like to be downstairs with them. Maybe…Instead, he’s sitting in the darkness of the bedroom, a mostly empty bottle clutched in his hands, watching the snow fall outside._

Five…

_He thinks of the last time that he was alone with him and the saddest smile flits across his face. God, he misses him._

Four…

_He hates the efforts from Jerry or the awkward hugs from Angel. Sofi tried hugging him and for once he didn’t tell her exactly where to go and how. He knew what she meant._

Three…

_He watches a snowflake land on the window ledge and sips the last of his J.D. It burns a path down his throat. He swallows again, blinking until he’s sure his eyes aren’t watering._

Two…

_It’s getting louder downstairs now and he scowls out the window, ticking the seconds off along with them. He thinks of the moment that comes next and closes his eyes. It isn’t right and he’d give almost anything to have had those extra thirty seconds with him, to save him.  
_

One…

_He grips the rosary around his neck, his thumb rubbing the beads. He sighs and opens his eyes. It stings. He could’ve had last year, but no, he chose to stay away, away from home and away from_ **him**. And now…it’s too late.

“Happy New Years, Jackie…”

XX


End file.
